Scavenge Mode
Scavenge Mode is a competitive gameplay mode released in Left 4 Dead 2''http://www.destructoid.com/-scavenge-multiplayer-mode-in-left-4-dead-2-revealed-151332.phtml. It is a round based game in which Survivors attempt to find up to 22 gas cans to fuel up a generator (or car), while fighting against player-controlled Special Infected much like in a Versus game. Before a game starts, the host can choose the amount of rounds to play (1 round, 3 rounds, 5 rounds). Gameplay Each round of a game consists of two turns. One team plays as the Survivors and the other plays as the Infected. When the turn ends, the teams switch sides. At the start of a round, the Survivors spawn next to the generator and will have 30 seconds to set up and grab their supplies, while the Infected find locations to spawn. The timer will start and the Infected will spawn as soon as the set-up time runs out or if a Survivor leaves the designated area around the generator. Once the game starts, the Survivors have 1 minute and 30 seconds to find gas cans, with an additional 20 seconds added for each can they bring to the generator. When the time runs out or all the Survivors are incapacitated, the teams switch sides. Next turn, the previously Infected will become the Survivors and will have to get one more gas can than the other team to win the round and end it. If both teams collect the same amount of gas cans, the team that did it faster wins the round. In the case that both teams do not collect any gas cans, the round goes to the team who held out longer. Next round, the losing team will start as the Survivors (the opposite of versus, in which the losing team is Infected first). The game will end as soon as it is impossible for the losing team to win. (For example: a game of 3 rounds ends as soon as a team wins 2 rounds.) The team that wins the most rounds wins the game. Because of this, scoring is not based on the total amount of gas cans collected over the entire game. In other words, a team can win even if, overall, they collected less gas cans (as long as they win more rounds). During a game, overtime will occur if the time limit runs out, but at least one Survivor is holding a gas can. Overtime is indicated by the timer flashing red. During overtime, the Survivors will have a limited amount of time to fuel the generator. If all the gas cans are dropped, the Survivors turn is over. Overtime can occur multiple times during a single turn. Tanks and Witches do not spawn in Scavenge Mode. Gas Cans and Pouring Gas cans have a white aura, so Survivors can see them anywhere on the map. If they are picked up and dropped they will have an orange aura. Gas cans always spawn in the same location on the map. If they get destroyed, they will eventually respawn back at the location they originated. The only Infected that can destroy gas cans with its attack is the Spitter. However, the attack only works if the gas can has been previously picked up and dropped. When gas cans are hit with acid they will flash orange momentary, then explode. While flashing, Survivors will have time to pick up the gas cans before they explode. It takes about 2.5 seconds to pour fuel into the generator. However, any damage from Special Infected will instantly restart the pour timer, while it takes a few Common Infected to do the same, so a Survivor must not be under any attack in order to complete the process. Maps and Supplies There are currently 9 maps to play on in Scavenge Mode. The maps are mostly identical to the areas in chapters they are made from; however, they have been modified to block off certain areas to limit the gameplay area, like the maps in Survival Mode. The area around the generator where Survivors spawn usually contains 3 Tier 2 weapons, pills, adrenaline shots, grenades, 4 first-aid kits an ammo pile and at least one melee weapon. Other supplies are scattered around the maps, usually near gas can spawns. The grenade launcher only spawns on certain maps. The amount, the location, and the types of supplies always stay the same on each map. Tactics Infected * After set-up time ends, don't be too eager to spawn. The Survivors may go to an area nowhere near where you were planning to spawn. * In Scavenge Mode, it isn't just about incapacitating all of the Survivors. If the timer is low, preventing them from grabbing fuel with simple attacks can help end the Survivors' turn. * Try to focus your attacks on Survivors either carrying or pouring the gas cans. Any type of attack by an Infected will reset the pour timer for a Survivor. If a lone Survivor is pouring a gas can, pounce, pull, charge, or ride them. This will not only delay the pouring, but make them drop the can. This is particularly important in overtime, because the instant the gas cans are dropped, the Survivor's turn ends. The basic Special Infected claw or punch attack will also delay pouring (though it does not make the player drop the gas can). * Spitter acid will also delay a Survivor from fueling the generator (though it does not make the player drop the gas can). Make sure to spit a few seconds before they reach the generator. This is because it takes a short amount of time for the spit to travel and when the spit hits the ground, it takes a little bit more time to spread, before it does any damage. * If there's an opportunity, go for any Survivors that are by themselves and very far away from both the rest of the Survivors and the generator, whether or not they have a gas can. One of three beneficial things can happen: the team will stop fueling and help the Survivor; they'll ignore the Survivor and let them die; or a single Survivor will come to the rescue, giving an Infected partner the opportunity to grab another lone Survivor. * Many gas cans are enclosed and hard to reach or see from most spots. These are good areas to camp in case a lone Survivor comes by to grab a gas can. Survivors * Don't try to pour fuel into the generator when you are being hit. Any damage will instantly restart the time it takes to empty a gas can, so it is best to kill any Infected attacking you first before you put the fuel in. * Always have at least one other Survivor near you at all times. * If you discover a Spitter is on the map, make sure to kill her quickly. She can destroy Gas cans and delay pouring fuel into the generator. * Use long-range weapons, such as the Combat Rifle or Sniper Rifle. There are not that many Common Infected on the maps and using a long-range weapon is better suited for killing Special Infected, especially if they can move Survivors far away from the group. * If you start the round as Survivors, go for the farthest gas cans first, while your team has very good health and supply slots are filled. However, if your team is not good and/or the Infected team is very good, go for the closest gas cans first. * If you have it, use your Adrenaline in a pinch as you can pour gas faster and you will still pour your gas in while getting hit. This is especially useful if the round is about to end. * '''The Throw-Down Method' ** This method only works on maps with areas near but higher than the generator like the Mall Atrium and the Motel. ** Two Survivors will go around the map and collect gas cans and throw them down near the generator, while two other Survivors will stay near the generator to fuel it. ** The collectors should use long-range weapons, so they can assist the fuelers if they get attacked. ** When acting as a collector, try to space out the gas cans thrown, so the Spitter has a harder time destroying them. ** On certain areas of the map, the throw-down method may not be as effective as just carrying the gas can all the way to the generator. ** If the first Survivor team collected less than three gas cans, the throw-down method may not be necessary, depending on the map. Playable Locations struggling to fuel the generator in the Motel.]] Dead Center * Mall Atrium The Passing * The Riverbank * The Underground * Port Dark Carnival * Motel Swamp Fever * Plank Country Hard Rain * Milltown * Sugar Mill * Mill EscapeThis scavenge map is fully functional, but can only be accessed on PC through the console or with a menu modification. The Parish * Park The Sacrifice *Brick Factory *Barge No Mercy * The Apartments * Rooftop Finale Achievements : See Main Article: Achievements Notes *The videos previewing this mode were the first to show the Special Infected's new in-game appearances. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GmJBDmuCFUg *The two gameplay pictures in this article show the chainsaw being used in the Mall Atrium and the Motel; however, since the game's release, they are no longer available in either map. *If you play at The Port, Francis, Louis, and Zoey will not be there. References Category:Left 4 Dead 2 Category:Gameplay Modes